Social Project
by fightingforever13
Summary: WHen school kicks up again, right off the bat Hayner gets thrown into a partner project. But that's not the worst of it- No, the absolute fucking worst part is his partner he got stuck with; Seifer, the asshole that loves to make Hayner's life a living hell. Hayner's pretty positive this project will be the fucking end of him... right? Seifer/Hayner M for safety and later chap


**A/N: Hello~! This is only my second attempt at a story, so be easy on me! This is for a great ship that needs more fanfics! If you like it, fav and review, and I'll try to continue it! I think I'll rate it M for now, say its for swearing, and hopefully later we can get a REAL M rated chapter ;3 Okay, on ward with the story! DISCLAIMER: do you really think I own Kingdom Hearts! FUK NO! but really, all rights go to their rightful owners, I am merely making this for simple enjoyment of fans! THANKS~! -FiFor**

Chapter 1:

The New Teacher is Now Dead to Me

"I still wish we could have gone to the beach at least _once_ before school started…" Hayner grumbled, tossing his backpack on the ground and plopping down beside it. He raked his hand though his dirty blonde hair. The other three kids around him sank down as well, the sun warming the air of the school's court yard, the air still hanging on to the summer feel,

"Yeah, maybe we can go next break." The girl now beside him breathed hopefully, pulling a strand of her brown hair back into her short flopping bangs.

"But we really did need to finish that essay on the mysterious 'Seven Wonders'" the slightly chubby boy across for Hayner said in a mocking voice. "What a waste of time that was, there was nothing mysterious about any of them! Make it a lot harder to write about, too." He finished, slightly glum.

"I don't know, I still think there was something not right with some things…" The spiky blonde next to Hayner started, his blue eyes looking uncertain.

Hayner noticed, picking up his backpack and pulling on the strap. "Well, Roxas, the paper's already done, no need to keep thinking about it, right?" He gave a reassuring half smile. The blonde smirked, standing up as well, along with the two others.

"So, we're still hanging out tonight, right?" Hayner asked, and the group seemed to shift from one foot to another, causing the punk kid to groan. "Great, all of you?"

"Sorry Hayner, Axel asked for me to come over his place tonight…" Roxas trailed off, an apologetic smile on his face.

Hayner turned to the other two. "Olette, Pence?" he asked, and the girl, Olette, played with the hem of her shirt as a sheepish smile crawled on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Hayner, but Pence and I wanted to have a little alone time tonight… Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, looking expectantly at the others.

"Yeah, yeah- I get it. I was getting' sick of you guys clinging to me anyways. Now I'll finally have time to hear my own thoughts." Hayner said, a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth.

The others rolled their eyes, Roxas replying with a sarcastic, "Since when do _you_ think?" just as the school's shrill bell broke through the student filled court yard, signaling the start of the first day of the new school year. _Whooptie fuckin' doo._

Groaning, Hayner and his friends made their way from their spot to the doors, then split off from their group, Hayner giving a wave goodbye and a promise to see each other at lunch, him having absolutely no classes with any of them, having beforehand when comparing schedules a while back.

Turning through the hallways, Hayner made his way to his new locker, shuffling through the crowd of teens going to their own lockers and homerooms. About to turn the corner, he looked down at the paper he had that his locker number, he turned- and slammed straight into another body. Books of both Hayner and the person he practically just body checked tumbled down, an almost traffic jam occurring in the halls. Hayner automatically dropped to the floor grabbing both of the different books and kind of sorting them into two piles. Still on the floor looking at the books, Hayner went to hand them over. "Sorry about th-" Finally seeing the other's face, he stopped in his tracks, a glare making its way to his face.

In front of him was the Biggest. Fucking. Asshole. In the world. AKA, Seifer Vestar.

"Wow, chicken woos, if you wanted to carry my books for me, be my guest." A shit-eating grin adored Seifer's face. "Even better, you're on your hands and knees for me. Good to know you're finally startin' to know your place."

Growling, Hayner stood up in the still crowded hallway, though thinning as it was close to the last bell. Shoving his books to him, Hayner brushed pasted him muttering, "Shut up, asshole."

"Nice come back!" The annoying dipshit called after him, making Hayner growl again as he made his way to his- _Fuck_. He fucking past his locker, didn't he? Looking at the paper that was now in front of him again, he turned on his heals and made his way back, teeth grinding together.

After (fuckin' finally) getting his shit together and settled in his new locker, he made his way to homeroom with not a second to spare. After the usual "Welcome Back to School" shit most generic teachers do, Hayner sat back in his chair and looked around the room. He noticed a few faces he could tolerate in his new homeroom, like Sora, Roxas' twin brother- who looked a lot like Roxas, except Sora had wild brown hair and a tanner completion. He was nice enough, but was in a different friend group than Hayner. He also noticed Namine was in front of him, a quiet, pretty girl the Roxas used to date before he and Axel-

Discarding that last thought, Hayner tried to tune into what the teacher was saying, but ended up giving up on it when morning announcements came on, going through (again) the whole welcome routine, and just started waiting for the bell to ring, homeroom almost being over anyway. Tapping his pencil on his desk, he mentally rocked out to Three Days Grace in his head.

Finally, after announcements droned on and ended, the bell rang and the teacher let us go. Not too enthusiastically Hayner rose for his seat and made his way to first period.

The periods started to blur together as most teacher (fuckin' again) gave out the welcomes to a new year, as if we hadn't heard it enough times already. With that, they also go over such things like generic class rules that were all very simple and similar in each class. Some teachers already started giving out handouts and papers and packets for later use in many different units to be learned this year (just thinking about made Hayner's head hurt.) There had yet to have been any real homework handed out in those classes.

It wasn't until 4th period, the one right before lunch, did that day seem to catch up.

"Alright class, settle down. You'll find your seat from the seating chart posted on the back wall…" the seemingly generic young teacher continued as more kids started filling in just as the bell rang. And right there was when he walked in. _Fuckin' Seifer_.

A growl threatened to escape Hayner's throat at the mere sight of the fucktard. Begrudgedly Hayner turned back to the teacher, actually listening to her as Seifer found his seat- across the room, thank god.

"So, as a way to get used to this class, History- also known as _Social _Studies, I think it would be a great idea for a little school project!" A groan from the whole class erupted. "Oh, don't be like that!" the cheery woman said, pushing her glasses back on to the right place on her young face. "Don't worry, it's a partner project," the class visibly got a little relieved, many students already scoping out the ideal match. "But don't fret about not knowing who to pick, I've picked them!" A louder moan came from every kid in the class, automatically disappointed with the enragement. Hayner scrunched up his nose, there weren't too many good choices in this class; no doubt he would get stuck with a weird kid (well, weirder than him).

"Here's the list! I'll read them out to you." The chipper teacher said, Hayner only just noticing the words MS. HALL on the board in chalk behind her.

As everyone waited on edge for their name to be said with their fated partner, one by one student's sighs of relief, as well as annoyance, filled the room as partners were chosen.

Hayner waited, nervous, as he thought; _please don't get a weirdo, please be half decent, please, please, please-_

"Hayner Amber with Seifer Vestar…" The teacher had continued on with the list, but Hayner couldn't hear her, he was frozen in his seat. God. _Fucking._ Dammit.


End file.
